


Tell Me About Your First Time

by Batfink



Series: Feels like the first time [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex Talk, Sharing, Short & Sweet, Steve Rogers Feels, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Stevie.”  Bucky began, looking up at Steve from his position with his head in Steve's lap.</p><p>“Yeah, Buck?”  Steve looked down at him.  His fingers running through Bucky's hair.</p><p>“Tell me about your first time.”  Bucky murmured.</p><p>Steve shifted, a frown appearing between his eyebrows.  “Why?”</p><p>“I'm trying to remember.”  Bucky shrugged.  “You know, about sex and stuff.  I thought maybe if you told me about your first time, it might shake something loose in my memories.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me About Your First Time

“Hey Stevie.” Bucky began, looking up at Steve from his position with his head in Steve's lap.

“Yeah, Buck?” Steve looked down at him. His fingers running through Bucky's hair.

“Tell me about your first time.” Bucky murmured.

Steve shifted, a frown appearing between his eyebrows. “Why?”

“I'm trying to remember.” Bucky shrugged. “You know, about sex and stuff. I thought maybe if you told me about your first time, it might shake something loose in my memories.”

Steve blushed. “I don't know.”

“Please.” Bucky pouted and Steve was powerless to resist the pout.

“Okay.” He sighed shifting again. “He was...”

“Wait, he?” Bucky interrupted.

“Yeah, Buck. He. Is that a problem?” Steve blushed some more.

“No, no.” Bucky insisted. “I just thought your first time would have been with a dame is all. Carry on.”

“He was the nicest guy.” Steve started up again. “We'd known each other for years. He had joined the army and was due to ship out the next day. I was heartbroken, sure I was never going to see him again.” Steve paused, ran a hand over his face before he continued.

“I had always wanted him to be my first and this was my last chance to persuade him. He was never keen on us being together, what with it being illegal and all. Wanted me to find a nice girl and settle down. Wouldn't believe me that I wasn't interested in dames. Wasn't interested in anyone but him.” Steve sighed, fingers still twisting in Bucky's hair.

“I knew though, knew that, that night, he wouldn't be able to refuse me. Knew he was as scared as I was that he would never come back. So when he got to the apartment, I met him at the door, all the curtains were already closed and I locked the door behind him, went up on my tiptoes, cause he was taller than me, kissed him. We'd kissed before of course, no matter how much he protested about it being wrong, he'd always loved kissing me.” Steve paused and when Bucky looked up at him he had this far away look in his eyes, like he was picturing the scene.

“I pulled him close up against me, let him feel how hard I was, for him. Started pulling at his clothes and he didn't resist, faintly mumbled a vague protest against my lips but made no move to stop me.” Steve's lips quirked up into a grin.

“I dropped his trousers and palmed him through his shorts, felt him grow hard against my hand and if that wasn't enough to make a fella smug. He kicked off his shoes and trousers, let me pull him towards the bed where I threw myself down pulling him on top of me.” Steve shifted, tried to put some distance between his crotch and Bucky's head in his lap as he was starting to get hard at the memory. Bucky let him move just a little bit, then pressed his right shoulder down into Steve's groin. Steve bit off a moan but didn't move any further.

“He was terrified.” Steve chuckled picking up the story again. “Neither of us had done this before. I was too determined really to be scared but he didn't want to hurt me. As you know I was a lot more fragile in those days.” Bucky reached out and tangled the fingers of his metal hand with the fingers Steve didn't have in his hair.

“Between kisses, I reached out and grabbed the jar of Vaseline I had bought special for the occasion. He looked at it when I handed it to him and chuckled. 'You really wanna do this baby?' he asked and I nodded desperately, grinding my hips up against his. 'Please, yes, now.' I begged him, trying not to blush too much. 'Okay baby, okay.' He grinned down at me and shifted, pulling off his shorts and then mine. 'I'm not really sure what I'm doing here.' He actually blushed then too. 'I guess it's somewhat similar to with dames though right?' I shrugged. I had no idea how it was with dames.” Bucky squeezed Steve's fingers to encourage him to continue. His blush had spread now, down to his neck.

“He got off the bed for a moment and went back to where his jacket was lying on the floor by the door and returned with a packet of condoms. 'Don't want to be making a mess everywhere.' He chuckled. He put a condom on himself and then on me. His hands were so big and warm, he ran them teasingly over my cock making me shiver then he dipped his fingers into the jar of Vaseline and slicked them up good. 'Gonna open you up baby.' He purred spreading my legs and lifting my thighs up to rest on his. 'You gotta relax for me.' I was trying my damnedest, fighting to keep my breathing under control because I knew if I had an asthma attack on him that would be the end of it but when one of his fingers started teasing against my ass-hole I swear I almost forgot how to breath entirely.” Steve paused, grinning and now Bucky could feel him fully hard beneath his shoulder. He wasn't entirely unaffected by this story himself, for the first time in as long as he could remember, he felt the faintest stirrings of arousal.

“When he started pressing that finger in, I suddenly remembered in a rush how to breath, thankfully. 'You okay baby?' He asked, pressing kisses to my mouth, my jaw, my neck. Gentle, so very gentle, his finger dipping in and out of my ass, a faint burn around slick heat. 'Yes.' I panted. 'Fuck yes, more.' He gently started to ease another finger in, stilling when the burn made me clench on his fingers, breath seizing in my chest again. 'Just relax, baby.' He murmured against my neck. 'Remember to breath.' I dragged air forcefully into my lungs and willed my body to relax, to go limp. He started to move his fingers again, spreading them, stretching me open, slipping in a third before I even noticed. It was burning hot, I almost told him to stop, but I couldn't. Knew from hearing the dames talk that it hurt the first time, figured it couldn't be any different for guys so I bit my lip and pulled him closer. Wriggled my ass against his fingers. He had his other hand on my chest, weight on his elbow and he was playing with my nipple making me squirm underneath him.” It was Bucky's turn to shift now. He was actually starting to get hard, something that surprised him immensely.

“After a few moments, he slid his fingers out. 'Okay, baby. You think you're ready?' He asked and god I was terrified, but I wanted him so badly. 'Please.' I panted and he looked down into my eyes and smiled, leaning in for a kiss as he dipped back into the jar of Vaseline, slicking his cock up good before positioning it against my ass-hole. He pushed then, slowly, oh so slowly and I screwed my eyes shut against the burn, concentrated only on my breathing, in, out, in, out until he leaned over and whispered in my ear. 'That's it baby, I'm in.' My eyes popped open in surprise and I lifted my head, looked down at where our bodies were finally joined together and all the oxygen left my lungs in a rush. It burned, god how it burned, but it also felt so so good. I felt filled in a way I never had before. He waited like that for a long time, just kissing me and stroking his hands over my chest, teasing at my nipples, eventually sliding his hand down to circle my cock and then he started ever so slowly to rock his hips in time with the slide of his hand around my cock.” Steve's blush, Bucky was sure went all the way down now and he himself was fully hard, straining against his pants, he wiggled his shoulder slightly against Steve's groin making him groan properly this time.

“My ass still felt like it was on fire.” Steve chuckled. “But the feeling of his hand on my cock and the pressure of his cock against what I only recently learned was my prostate was ample distraction from the pain. We were both panting, my nails digging into his bicep and his ass, desperately trying to pull him closer, not that it was physically possible for him to get any closer mind you.” Bucky pulled on Steve's hand that was twined with his and positioned it on his own crotch, pushing his hips up into Steve's hand even as he wiggled his shoulder against Steve's groin again. Without comment, Steve moved his hand and unfastened Bucky's pants, slipping his hand down inside his boxers to circle his cock.

“It wasn't long before I could feel the orgasm building. 'I'm gonna...' I panted out and he smiled down at me. 'I know baby, just do it, come for me baby' and with that I was gone, an orgasm like I'd never experienced before shooting out of me, pumping into the condom and making my ass muscles clench around his cock which was what pushed him over the edge too. He managed a few more thrusts before he was pumping into me. I could feel him, pulsing warm into the condom inside me and it was the most amazing feeling, and the look on his face, god, I knew I would be seeing that face in my dreams for the rest of my days.” Steve's hand was slowly stroking Bucky's cock and Bucky was pressing his shoulder back against Steve's lap, rubbing him through his clothes.

“When he pulled out, I felt like he had pulled out a part of me too. I suddenly felt empty, even though once he had removed the condoms and disposed of them he was right back beside me, wrapping me in his arms and pulling me close. Snuggling me into his warm body as we lay naked in the bed together. I never wanted him to leave me, but I knew he had to.”

Steve's eyes were wet with unshed tears when Bucky looked up at him, but his hand was warm against Bucky's cock and he felt his orgasm approaching. “Steve.” He whispered. “What was his name?”

Steve looked down at him and smiled. “James Buchanan Barnes.” That was it, that was all it took and Bucky was coming in Steve's hand, body arching off the sofa. “Oh, fuck, Stevie.” He yelled and Steve laughed, stroking him through his aftershocks then pulling off his own t-shirt to wipe up the mess. Bucky twisted around and up onto his knees, pressing a kiss to Steve's mouth. “Why didn't you tell me before now?” He panted breathlessly against Steve's lips.

“You were in no condition to hear things like that before now.” Steve smiled gently and Bucky pressed their lips together, licking at his bottom lip until Steve opened his mouth and let Bucky in. Bucky's hands went to Steve's trousers and he wrestled them open, hand diving inside his boxers as Steve groaned into his mouth. Bucky may not remember their first time yet, but he would certainly remember this time.


End file.
